Thomas Blanky
Thomas Blanky was the Ice Master aboard HMS Terror during the Franklin expedition. Early Life Thomas Blanky was born in Whitby in 1800. William Battersby states that Glenn M. Stein discovered that Blanky was born into a Jewish family, however Stein has published no evidence of this either formally or informally, and no records can be found confirming it. Early Sailing Career When he was 11 years old, Blanky left Whitby and went to sea. The first ship he joined was a collier called the Liberty. After that, he sailed on another collier named the Property. After that, he served in the British coasting trade for one year. He then worked in the Greenland fishing industry on a ship called the Volunteer. Blanky later worked in the lumber industry as second mate of a ship named the Latona. He was later second mate of a ship named the Lord Wellington. He eventually became first mate of a collier. Naval Career In 1824, Blanky joined the Royal Navy as an able seaman on the HMS Griper on George Lyons' disastrous northwest passage expedition. In 1827, Blanky served as an able seaman aboard the HMS Hecla on Sir William Parry's attempt to reach the North Pole. During his time on the Hecla, Blanky met a young Francis Crozier. Later Sailing Career After he came home on the Griper, Blanky became second mate of a ship called the Navigator ''and made a journey to Alexandria Egypt. He then became first mate of the ''Sprightly and traveled to Riga, he then served in the coal industry for two years on this ship. When he came home on the Hecla, he rejoined the merchant service serving as the first mate of a ship called the Almira, and making voyages to Quebec Canada, and St Petersburg Russia. He later became mate on a ship that was owned by his uncle, but they were wrecked on Flamborough Head. Ross' Arctic Voyage In 1829, Blanky rejoined the navy, serving as a mate aboard the HMS Victory for Sir John Ross and James Clark Ross' expedition to the Arctic. His quick thinking saved the Victory from being crushed by ice on one occasion. Because he hadn't received the proper education when he was younger, Blanky frequently attended the various lessons taught on board the Victory, they paid off however, and he became an excellent navigator. He was one of the most vocal members of the crew when they marched to Fury Beach. After they came home, Ross (who had very impressed with Blanky), gave a recommendation to one of his friends about having Blanky as a mate aboard his ship. Eventually, Blanky received the command of his own ship. Marriage and Civilian Life On January 2nd, 1835, Blanky married Esther Blanky in Whitby. After this, Blanky mostly settled down, and eventually opened and operated a pub in Whitby. Franklin Expedition In 1845, Blanky rejoined the navy for the fourth time, this time serving as the ice master on HMS Terror during the Franklin expedition. His final fate is currently unknown. Category:People Category:HMS Terror Category:Officers Category:Masters Category:Polar Veterans